dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 112 : Protector of Justice
SS (Sound Set) : No Regret - Law of Ueki OP2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFxgQnEfpxg)/ sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius XD!!! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Sumit Yagami: Beastlord Beckman Masquerade: Gunner Astrella Devina: Secretary Van Rosenburg: Tactician King Adam: Fighter Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor ~~Sahara Dezzert~~ Andry Fernando Ramses: King Seth: Sand Coffin General ~~Kroasian~~ Dr. Manhattan: Doctor ~~Others~~ Hendi TheShine: Merchant Roadrunner: Stray Majin Yusuf Kaphoorit: Merchant/Former King Dr. Roizen Zeus: Doctor Sebelumnya, DK Support Party tiba di Taj Ulbadd dan bertemu dengan Yusuf Kaphoorit. Pedagang yang mengendalikan roda perekonomian Taj Ulbadd. Setelah itu, Kevin dan Sumit bertemu dengan sang raja sendiri... Andry Fernando Ramses bersama Seth. Mereka diberitahu kalau status masyarakat di tempat itu dibagi-bagi oleh sistem Kasta. Para pedagang dan para pekerja istana tidak merasa keberatan dengan sistem/aturan ini yang dibuat oleh raja pertama, Aladeen. Namun, para buruh tidak berpendapat sama... mereka merasa iri, dengki, dan tidak setuju dengan sistem tsb. Mereka pun menjadi acuh tak acuh terhadap kondisi kerajaan Sahara Dezzert. '' Disaat yang sama, kondisi raja Andry memburuk. Sehingga Arlank memanggil 2 dokter ternama untuk menolong anaknya tsb. Yaitu, Dr. Houtarou Oreki yang datang dari LIFE dan siap kembali ke DK... plus seorang dokter ahli penyakit kronis yang bernama Dr. Rukawa Manhattan dari Kroasia. Disaat mereka berdebat tentang cara terbaik untuk merawat Andry, datang seorang dokter lagi yang ingin menolong sukarela. Sebut saja... DOKTER NOMOR 1 DIDUNIA, yang diakui oleh dunia... yang telah menolong milyaran jiwa... yang telah menyumbangkan ilmu medis pada dunia. Dr. Roizen Zeus, yang juga dijuluki "'Doctor God'". Disisi lain, Van menyadari kalau pria Lizardian yang mencoba membunuh Yusuf adalah anak buah Makuto. Yusuf memang sering diincar oleh Assasin dari berbagai faksi. Otis Goddarts dan Frau Boyd pun telah sampai ke Taj Ulbadd. Hendi meninggalkan Ast dan hendak pergi berjualan di Baghdad Market setelah sebelumnya memberikan hadiah. Ada apa? apa yang terjadi pada kepercayaan para "'Sudra'" (buruh) pada pihak Royal Family? kenapa Andry berubah 180 derajat? apa yang terjadi di Iron Bridge diatas Ganga Castle? apakah ketiga Sand Coffin dan perajurit SD yang menjaga perbatasan tsb masih bertahan melawan para Soulless Knight Knightdom of Aristocrat? Sebenarnya apa motif KoA?! tidak ada yang tahu.... Taj Ulbadd, "'Indie Road'".... Kevin dan Sumit bertemu dengan temannya dari 3 tahun lalu! Dr. Houtarou Oreki!!! disamping itu juga ada Andry, Seth, Zeus, dan Manhattan. ''Kita sorot saja keberadaan mereka! Kevin : wohooooo! Oreki-sensei!!! sudah lama sekali ya! *TAP TAP (mendekati Oreki). Sumit : 3 tahun lebih, kelihatannya kau sudah lebih gentleman sekarang. Tapi masih agak preman! *senyum lebar. Dr. Oreki : yoe! Houtarou Oreki et yor servis lek, ayo kita muter-muter di ancol dulu sambel beganja! *baca dengan 'e'-nya ditekan. #plaks. Kevin : awkwkwk, masih pake aksen Medan yo? baguslah anda kagak terlalu berubah... wehehehehe. *nyengir. Dr. Oreki : awak disini karena kerjaan... ada job geto. Jadi raja Andry... serahkan perawatanmu padaku. *SET SET (mengeluarkan 2 pisau bedahnya). Andry : ng? okok. *memberikan es krimnya ke Seth. Seth : saya tidak mau -_-. Andry : baiklah. *GULP (menelannya sampai conenya juga). Dr. Oreki : nah! ayo balek ke istana. *menuntun Andry. Dr. Manhattan : tunggu dulu!!! *CTIK (menjentikkan jari). Akulah yang akan mengurusnya... dokter abal-abal. Dr. Oreki : HA?! kao bilang apa tadi?! *menarik kerah Manhattan. Dr. Manhattan : tu-tunggu! tunggu! *menyingkirkan tangan Oreki. Jangan gunakan kekerasan dong. Dokter bicara dengan Skillnya... bukan dengan tinjunya. *merapikan bajunya. Dr. Oreki : ... boleh aja, akan awak tunjokkan bahwa awak lebih unggol. *grin. Dr. Manhattan : heee, ohya... kau pembantu raja kan? *menunjuk Seth. Seth : iya, nama ana Seth. Dr. Manhattan : harga jasaku adalah 600.000$, karena ini penyakit serius maka ada tambahan 100.000$ untuk peralatan khususnya... tentunya seorang raja dapat membayar uang segitu kan? Seth : ... memang agak mahal, tapi kalau memakai kas kerajaan masih bisa.... *menunduk. Andry : kalau itu akan memberatkan rakyat tidak usah, nanti pajak malah naik lagi. *duduk di pasir **note: di Taj Ulbadd tanahnya pasir semua. Seth : itu tidak boleh!! rakyat mencemaskan keadaan anda raja! terutama ayah anda, Arlank Sinbad!!! Imcak, Galan, dan Alibaba pun sekarang sedang mati-matian melawan pasukan KoA demi anda... anda tidak boleh bicara begitu!!! *membentak Andry. Andry : ya ya, aku tak mau memberatkan rakyat lagi. Ada yang masih membenciku kan? *golek di pasir. Seth : .... *terdiam. Andry : para buruh. Seth : ya... tapi tetap saja anda adalah pemimpin negeri ini, kami... KAMI TIDAK PERDULI MEREKA BERKATA KALAU MASA KEPEMIMPINAN ANDA ADALAH YANG PALING PARAH!!! *membentak Andry. Andry : ya ya, aku tahu. Aku tak bisa turun jabatan dan tak bisa mengurus kerajaan ini karena aku terlalu payah untuk itu. Andaikan Yusuf masih mau jadi raja.... *melihat ke langit. Dr. Manhattan : karena sudah dipanggil kesini, aku tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. Jadi bi- Dr. Oreki : aku akan merawatmu gratis! Dr. Manhattan : APA?! *kaget. Seth : a-anda serius??? Dr. Oreki : YOI! Dr. Manhattan : kau gila! kau makan apa kalau tidak ada penghasilan?! kau merusak harga pasaran jasa dokter! Dr. Oreki : ... tugas utama seorang dokter adalah menyembuhkan pasiennya, awak nggak bisa gitu aja membiarkan orang terluka atau saket. Iya kan? KEVIN! *melirik Kevin. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : OU! itulah DK! *thumbs up. Dr. Oreki : doktahahahahahahah! Seth : kalau begitu kami akan memakai jasa Dr. Houtarou Oreki saja :D. Maaf Dr. Manhattan, biaya yang anda tawarkan saat ini terlalu berat untuk kami. Jadi kami harus menolak jasa anda, tapi kami akan membayarkan biaya ongkos pulang dan biaya yang anda keluarkan untuk menempuh Kalago Haribi. *memberikan uang. Dr. Manhattan : cih... yasudah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Dr. Houtarou Oreki, kau akan menyesal suatu saat nanti... uang adalah segalanya didunia ini. *pergi. Dr. Oreki : nah, Kevin! Mit! awak mau ke istana dolo ama si raja dan pembantunya!!! Kevin : oooh! kami juga mau kesana! *ngikutin Oreki. Dr. Oreki : begitu? oke! Dr. Zeus : tunggu, aku juga menawarkan kerja sukarela. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Dr. Oreki : hoo, Doctor God jugak mau kerja gratisan? sasuga dokter sejati.... Andry : wah, boleh tuh... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. *tidur. Seth : jangan tidur raja -_-! Dr. Roizen Zeus juga mau kerja gratis 0_o... kalau begitu... pastinya Skill Dr. Zeus lebih tinggi dari Dr. Oreki. *mempertimbangkan. Dr. Oreki : lepaksude! awak jadi lupa posisiku juga bisa terancam! Dr. Zeus : kau pikir pasien itu ajang unjuk Skill? tak perduli siapa yang menangani mereka... asal sembuh dan keluarga pasien bahagia, maka itu sudah cukup. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Dr. Oreki : ... kao ada benarnya jugak. Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu, tapi dengar... suatu saat title dokter nomor 1 didunia akan kurebut sebelum ajal menjemputmu. *menodong Zeus dengan pisau bedahnya. Dr. Zeus : dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. *grin. Seth : ah, istananya di arah situ. Mari kami antar. *hendak pergi ama Andry kearah istana. Dr. Zeus : tidak usah, aku akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. *FWUTS (menghilang dengan Teleportation Stone). Andry : Seth, mari pulang ke istana. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan walau malas. Seth : siap! Dr. Oreki : tunggu! Seth : ada apa Dr. Oreki? Dr. Oreki : ada waktu luang malam ini? #plaks. Seth : tidak -_-! Dr. Oreki : doktahahahaha, sayang! padahal bikinimu eksotis! *GRAUK (kepalanya digigit ular Seth). Andry n Seth : *pergi. Dr. Oreki : do-dokter... tolong awak *dahinya berdarah. #plaks. Kevin n Sumit : kau kan dokternya!!! Kevin : btw... ayo kita ke istana, aku yakin Ast sudah menunggu disana. Kevin, Sumit, Dr. Oreki, Andry, dan Seth pun bergegas menuju istana kerajaan. Disana Ast dan Roadrunner telah menunggu, bersama Arlank yang khawatir dengan keadaan Andry anaknya. Istana itu sangat megah seperti Taj Mahal di India... DK Support Party terpukau melihat dalam istana tsb. Lalu, Arlank dan Seth menuntun mereka ke kamar raja. Disana Dr. Zeus sudah menyiapkan segala macam peralatan medis untuk menyembuhkan Andry, dan ia sendiri telah memakai kostum dokternya. Dr. Oreki kagum melihat kecepatan dan profesionalisme Dr. Zeus.... "Kamar Raja", "Istana Kerajaan".... Dr. Zeus menyuruh Andry untuk berbaring.... Andry : dok.... Dr. Zeus : ya? jangan banyak bicara. *mempersiapkan kapas dan gunting bedah yang telah disterilkan. Andry : kalau aku mati... tolong katakan pada Seth untuk tidak mengecheck bawah kasurku ya? Dr. Zeus : ya... ohya, kalian boleh melihat kalau mau. Asal jangan terlalu berisik atau mengganggu saja. Seth : siap! Andry : ingat ya Seth... soalnya disitu ada album gravureku. #plaks. Seth : jiah! Andry : dok.... Dr. Zeus : apa? Andry : nggak sakit kan dok? #plaks. Dr. Zeus : cuma kayak digigit semut aja kok. #plakkilled. Kevin : semut rang-rang mungkin -_-. Andry : dok.... Dr. Zeus : APA LAGI?! *kesal. Andry : gapapa dok... cuma mau bilang, ada upil tuh. #plaks. Dr. Zeus : oh, maaf. *balik badan dan membersihkan mukanya. Kevin : ada-ada aja nih raja kelakuannya kayak anak-anak -_-. Andry : dok, jangan lupa makan teratur dan rajin berolahraga supaya jadi popeye. #plaks. Dr. Zeus : *menyuntik Andry dengan obat penenang. Andry : AH! TOLONG!!! #plaks. Dr. Zeus : supaya kau diam. Arlank : afa yang ente lakukan?! anak ana syedang sakit tahu!!! *membentak Zeus. Dr. Zeus : kenapa? Andry : eh? tidak ada bekasnya? Dr. Zeus : dengan kelembutan dan kecepatan yang pas, ia takkan merasakan suntikanku. Efek samping dari larutan yang kusuntikkan tidak ada, tenang saja. Akan kuselesaikan operasi ini dalam 15 menit. *mengenakan sarung tangan dokternya. Dr. Oreki (Though) : ini kesempatanku, untuk melihat kemampuan Doctor God sebenarnya. *fokus max. Tak lama setelah itu, 15 menit pun berlalu. Dan Dr. Zeus berhasil menyembuhkan Andry pas pada detik terakhir menit ke-15... Arlank dan Seth begitu bahagia melihat rajanya sembuh total. Kevin dan Sumit yang tidak ada hubungannya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tersenyum... Oreki tak dapat berkata apa-apa... namun ia juga puas karena telah dapat menyaksikan kehebatan sang dokter legenda. Diluar kamar, Ast telah menunggu Kevin dan Sumit bersama Roadrunner. Dia bersama 2 orang pengawal kerajaan yang menuntunnya didalam istana. Seth : anda yakin tidak perlu bayar 0_0? Dr. Zeus : aku sudah puas.... *pergi. Ast : Kevin! Sumit-dono! dan... Oreki-sensei?! *kaget. Kevin : oooh, Ast! ternyata benar kau sudah sampai duluan! Sumit : kami bertemu dokter tadi di jalan, katanya dia dipanggil kemari. Tapi nggak jadi kerja gara-gara jobnya diambil dokter lain. *blak-blakan. Dr. Oreki : frontal kali kao Mit! ah, Ast-chan! lama nggak jumpa neng. *mendekati Astrella. Ast : dokter juga kayaknya sekarang udh lebih jago :3. Dr. Oreki : begitulah, ah! itu kok ada burung?! *nunjuk Roadrunner. Roadrunner : kukkukuuur? *translate: want something from me? bitch!!! #plaks. Dr. Oreki : bah! nampaknya burung ni kreak jugak. *gulung celana kayak orang kebanjiran. #plakkilled. Ast : hoy hoy -_-. Dr. Oreki : doktahahahaha! yahhh... kao pun kayaknya tambah cute dan mahir menggunakan sihirmu kan? Ast : pastinya! eh, kenangan aside... Vin. Bagaimana requestnya SD yang dikirim Arlank? Seth : beliau ada didalam. Kevin : benar juga, akan kujumpai kakek tua itu. *masuk ke Kamar Raja lagi. Kamar Raja, Istana Kerajaan.... Kevin : kek, anu.... *mendekati Arlank. Arlank : ya tuhan... kenapa kau kirimkan musibhah seferti ini fada anak ana *duduk disamping tempat tidur Andry sambil menangis. Andry : *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (tertidur pulas setelah operasi). Kevin : ...................... *memandangi mereka. Andry : andaikan almarhum Aladeen tidak menciftakan aturan biadab itu, anak ana takkan perlu melewati syaat-syaat seperti ini, syampai-syampai terkena penyakit. Walau fenyakitnya telah syembuh... hatinya yang terluka akibhat ferlakuan fara Sudra itu takkan fernah syembuh. Bhelum lagi masyalah fenyerangan.... *air matanya membasahi selimut Andry. Kevin : kakek tua... requestnya bagaimana? Arlank : *menyadari keberadaan Kevin lalu segera menghapus air matanya. Ma-maaf karena ente telah mendengar syesyuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Bhisakah... ente menolong futra ana, dan menghabisi KoA yang biadab itu?! kumohon! kasihanilah kami!!! *meminta-minta pada Kevin. Kevin : ... kasihan katamu? Arlank : ana mohon!!! Kevin : aku takkan pernah mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya demi rasa kasihan. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Arlank : ... ?! jadi ente menolak kontrak kerjasyamanya??? Kevin : yahhh, aku bukan melakukan ini karena kasihan atau rewardnya. (Though) : sebenarnya rewardnya lumayan juga sih. #plaks. Arlank : jadi? *menundukkan kepalanya. Kevin : kalau ada yang butuh pertolongan, DOLLARS K. siap menolong kapan saja! *BUGH (meninju kepalan kirinya dengan kepalan kanan). Arlank : te-te-terimakasyeh!!! *terharu dan langsung berlinangan air mata. Sumit : uwooo!!! *BRUAGH (mendobrak masuk karena kesakitan ekornya digigit Roadrunner). Roadrunner : kukukurrr!!! *marah karena dimain-maini. Kevin : dafuq!! padahal lagi keren-kerennya ane nih! #plaks. Sumit : *BRUAGH (nabrak kasur Andry). Andry : *jatuh ke lantai. Arlank : NGAHAHA!!! anakku!!! *ketakutan dan langsung menolong anaknya. Sumit : *masih lari-larian. Kevin : oi Sumit-dono! jangan lari-lari di RSJ! #plaks. Ast : bukan RSJ ini woy -_-! Dr. Oreki : doktahahahah, nampak longornya. #plakkilled. Arlank : *heran dengan tingkah member DK. Bhagaimana bisya orang-orang ini menjadi Bhattler.... Seth : hahaha benar-benar organisasi yang ramai ya. *tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. (Though) : inilah perbedaan besar diantara kebanyakan organisasi Earth lainnya dengan DK... kehangatan yang sangat langka. *mungkin di Oddland Shima juga. #plaks. Andry : *bangun, jadi kapan kita pesta? #plaks. Arlank : ente juga syama syaja nak! *geplak Andry. Andry : jiah! baru sembuh langsung digeplak bapak sendiri. *ngambek. Lalu, karena hanyut dalam suasana kekeluargaan... lupa akan request. Disisi lain... Shine telah selesai berdagang dengan bantuan Yusuf dan pergi dari Taj Ulbadd untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dagangnya lagi di kota lain. Beck dan Adam bertemu dengan Van ditengah jalan dan tersesat berkat kebuta arahan Adam. Dr. Zeus juga telah meninggalkan Taj Ulbadd, sedangkan Dr. Manhattan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Para Sand Coffin General sampai malam ini masih sibuk bergantian menjaga Iron Bridge melawan Soulless Knight untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Sisa pengawal istana Taj Ulbadd hanya 1200 orang, sedangkan Soulless Knight stoknya masih tersisa 5000 buah. Itu belum termasuk Knight-Knight biasa dan para petingginya... ke-3000 Penyamun tidak dapat membantu karena ditugaskan melindungi kilang minyak Syekh Yusuf Kaphoorit. Imcak dan Alibaba sudah terlihat sangat lelah... dan pertarungan masih akan berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Disisi lain... di Balmung Burg. Round Table, Knight Fortress.... Dua dari tiga "'Emblem Knight'", dan para JudgeKnightnya berkumpul duduk di meja bundar untuk membahas agresi mereka terhadap SD. Nightmare : karena Silver Maiden/Silver Knight belum hadir. Jadi, apakah rapat tetap akan dijalankan Magister? *melirik Necro. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Necro : hadir atau tidaknya sang Silver Knight, rapat ini akan terus berjalan. Seorang gentleman sejati itu harus sabar menunggu kedatangan wanita. Pasti Silver Knight datang terlambat karena ia berpegang teguh bahwa ladies itu tidak berlari. *duduk di paling depan sendiri #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, NECRO MARIO (Mario Yudha) KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT MAGISTER/GOLDEN KNIGHT Nightmare : kalau begitu, rapat dimulai. Arthur, apa semua JudgeKnight sudah hadir di meja bundar? Arthur : sudah hadir, lengkap kelima-limanya termasuk aku.... *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Nightmare : ok, saya persilahkan Magister untuk bicara. ??? : matte! matte!! Nightmare : ada apa? "Mama Boy"? Boy : sebelum rapat membosankan ini dimulai! tidakkah kalian ingin melihat talent baruku?! aku sudah menguasai cara menghancurkan kulit kenari dengan 2 jari!!! *KRAK (memecahkan kenari dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya) #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, MAMA BOY (Boy Pratama) KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT JUDGEKNIGHT/FIGHTER Niina : uruse yaw Boy... kami kesini bukan untuk melihat omong kosongmu, "1000 Talent Man". #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Boy : kau selalu ketus padaku Niina! apa tinggal bersama Beastlord dulu membuatmu tidak suka cowok manusia lagi?! Niina : jangan sindir lagi tentang yang tak kuingat sama sekali. *memalingkan wajah. Nightmare : mohon diam. Arthur : "Shion", "Sang Cendekiawan"... bagaimana keadaan cendekiawan-cendekiawan bawahanmu yang sibuk membangkitkan Soulless Knight dengan bantuan 'pria itu'? Shion : bochswa Arthur. *salam. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, SEBASTIAN NIGAITO SHION KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT JUDGEKNIGHT/ARISTOCRAT HEAD Arthur : b-bocshwa. *itu salam ala ksatria XD. Shion : mereka masih sibuk seperti biasa, akan kuberikan satu kalimat untukmu. Arthur (Though) : lagi-lagi penyakit anehnya kambuh -_-. Shion : batagor gorilla lampu pusaran rantau tauco!!! #plaks. Arthur : itu sambung kata. *palmface. Shion : ... entah. Para cendekiawanku masih sibuk membangkitkan Armor-Armor kosong itu. Para Knight jadinya malah malas-malasan di barak mereka.... Arthur : begitu? huh.... *TRAK (menaikkan kacamatanya). Nightmare : TOLONG DIAM!!!!! *BRUGHHHHHHH (memukul mejanya hingga hancur). All : *diam semua. Necro : naw naw~ Nightmare, yang barusan itu tidak gentleman. Kau harus melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan agar mereka mengerti. *menenangkan Nightmare. Nightmare : a-anda benar Magister.... *duduk. Necro : Arthur, rencananya berjalan mulus kan? Arthur : semulus paha Cherrybelle, tapi mereka masih bersikeras bertahan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.... Necro : sempurna, nona Niina. Apakah kerajaan, ah... maksudku mantan kerajaan 'itu' sudah membalas permintaan kerjasama kita? Niina : sudah Magister, mereka bersama prajuritnya telah tiba di "Knight Court" dibawah. Necro : dengan ini kita punya 5500 Soulless Knight, 8000 Knight, 100 "General Soulless Knight", 5 JudgeKnight, 3 Emblem Knight, 2 petinggi bantuan, dan 1500 prajurit bantuan. Totalnya? Arthur : 15.110. *langsung menjawab. Necro : melawan? *tersenyum sinis. Arthur : etto... 1500 Pengawal Istana SD dan 5 Sand Coffin General, Andry sedang sakit, para penyamun tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka, bahkan Sudra-Sudra mungkin akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan kudeta. Necro : perfecto, benar-benar gentleman. Gregorius : Magister, turunkan saja saya dan saya akan meluluhlantakkan kerajaan padang pasir itu sendirian. Tak perlu menunggu Soulless Knight. *memandang wajah Necro dengan penuh percaya diri. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, GREGORIUS ALFONS KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT JUDGEKNIGHT/SWORDSMAN Niina (Though) : "The Real Knight"... Gregorius Alfons... orang yang tak ingin kulawan. Necro : tak perlu terburu-buru Gregorius, gentleman itu perlahan tapi pasti. Gregorius : tugas saya sebagai ksatria adalah untuk mengabdikan diri pada faksinya, menjalankan tugas adalah nafas saya. Kalau perlu... nyawa saya pun akan saya pertaruhkan demi Knightdom ini. *berlutut didepan Necro. Necro : maaf Gregory, tapi kita bergerak sesuai rencana yang telah dibuat Arthur. Mematuhi aturan adalah mutlak bagi Knight kan? Gregorius : anda benar, maaf. *kembali ke kursinya. Necro : benar-benar gentleman. Yah... sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lagi? apakah itu nona Bella? Bella (Silver Maiden/Silver Knight), bersama Lumen, Satsuki, dan Vivian memasuki area Round Table.... Boy : wogh! sang primadona telah hadir!!! Nightmare : anda bisa duduk disini Silver Knight. *mempersilahkan duduk. Niina : selamat datang nona Bella :D. Bella : umm, Necro... tak apa-apa kan aku membawa tiga temanku? mereka telah berjanji takkan mengadukan kita pada Government. Satsuki : .... *keringat dingin. Lumen : kami berjanji. Necro : bisa repot kalau jabatan Equitemmu dicopot, yah. Bagaimana Arthur? Arthur : mereka bisa menambah kekuatan tempur, walau tak ada gunanya menambah lagi... tapi mereka bisa digunakan jikalau skenario terburuk terjadi. Necro : ok, silahkan duduk nona Bella. Bella : terimakasih. *duduk di kursi Silver Knight. Nightmare : sekarang sudah lengkap, bisa dimulai. Ditempat lain, Tutankhamen Pyramid.... Skull : hm? jarang-jarang dapat tamu malam-malam begini... khekhekhekhe. *bangkit dari duduknya. Ix : kami datang karena Head-Executive memaksa.... what a pain. #DOOOOOONG. Fudo : halo Skull. Skull : Go-governor?! are you f*king kidding me?! Fudo : bukan, ini aku. *BREK (membuka penyamarannya). Abdurrahman Baqi sang Cobycat. #DOOOOOOOONG. Skull : ja-jadi apa misinya? Ix : Laxire memberitahu kami kalau KoA sekarang sedang melakukan penyerangan ke SD. Jadi kami dikirim untuk mengecheck kebenarannya. Samuel : jadi ini Tutankhamen Pyramid? *muncul tiba-tiba. Kuuga : grrrrr..... disini bau manusia. *menggeram. Skull : kepala suku Beastlord Clan, Samuel Manuel! dan Ace Clan, Kuuga?! What the hell is going on here?! ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction